marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raijin Kagutsuchi (Earth-338)
History Raijin is a carrier of the X gene. He had a wealthy family that was so powerful he basically controlled America. Even though his father was extremely busy, he still made time for him and his twin brother Izanami. He named them after the Japanese gods of lighting (Raijin) and of the earth (Izanami), hoping that it would give them power as it had for himself. He always taught them about how humans were the superior race. Because of that, Raijin was born to hate mutants, but he couldn’t help being curious. Background One day at age sixteen, he and his twin were walking in the dark. They were heading home from a party. Their dad always yelled at them not to drink, and because of that, five bodyguards were always around them to make sure they couldn't. So they were walking home, complaining to the only bodyguard permitted to talk to them about how they didn't have a lot of fun. As they yawned because it was late at night, one bodyguard after another fell down, until they all fell. Then a brown bag went over Raijin's head. He yelled the first thing that came to his mind, "IZANAMI!" The first time his ability showed was during this kidnapping alongside his brother. He felt a needle stick in his neck than everything went black. When he woke up he felt like crap. He held his head as he looked around, then quickly took his phone from his pocket and called his father, as he felt for all the bodyguard's pulses. They were all dead; killed with some type of drug. "Why am I not dead," he thought. That was when his father picked up, and Raijin explained everything to him. "Okay, I am calling my SWAT team. Stay right there," he said. "Okay," he said. Then he put his phone back in his pocket and called his brother. He heard a ring nearby and headed towards it. He saw tire tracks on the case, which was broken, but it seemed like the phone was perfectly fine. He tried to listen for anything. He stopped breathing to acquire complete silence, but he couldn't hear anything. He threw his brother's phone down accidentally. In a split-second decision, realizing what he had done, he raised his hands and just before it hit the floor it started floating. He picked up the phone and looked at it, then at everything else. He felt nobody. Then he realized he could sense something: life force. He looked at the bodyguards and he saw all green auras, except for the one who he could talk to, whose aura wasn’t there. He closed his eyes and did a mental search. He found his brother, seeing that he and his captors were in a tall clock tower. By the time he got there, he saw SWAT cars parked all around the entrance of the tower. He “saw” more than one aura. He saw four on the top. And then around 10 floatings. Each one a little down. “''On stairs''”. He thought. He tried to open the door but it was completely locked than he heard gunshots. Fear and adrenaline flowed through him. He started to scream. First, it was a regular scream. A mental breakdown. Then his voice seemed to double. Power flowed through him. He fell down with his hands on his head. SWAT cars started to float. Then trees around him. Finally, the tower started to cream and shake. Bricks started to turn into dust. Enough bricks incinerated for him to see a gun. A SWAT gun at his brother's head. That pushed him over the limit. The whole tower burst apart. He rose his hand and he stopped a bullet from leaving the gun. Soon enough it incinerated. A portal opens next to him. A girl with black hair with magenta highlights. She has green eyes and is Asian. She looked at the building then at him. “STOP-” she said first harshly than “please”. Way softer. What’s remaining of the building was dropped. She created a portal to catch three people and his brother. When he was reunited with his brother he hugged him tightly crying. “Can you stand?” Raijin asked “Yeah” his brother replied. Another girl with a young woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, with dark hair with green highlights. Looked at them with fear. Then she whispers to a guy with short-cut black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She looked at the girl with green hair. “Can you make one more?” “Yeah” the green hair replies The two twins started walking away. ”Where are you going” the dark green-haired girl called out. “Home” I yelled back. “You can’t your with us what do you think your dad is going to do. He turned in his own sister because she had an X gene. What do you think he is going to do with you” The twins froze remembering this. “Come with us just...” she said as she used her power to bring there phone up in the air then crushed it. “Now come with us,” she said “And hurry. The twins looked at each other and made it just in time before the whole portal collapsed. Mutant Underground When they got up they looked around. And they saw was an old bank. An open bank vault with no money inside. Just medical beds. They saw mutants everywhere. He looked at his brother who was smiling at the sight. They got up and started exploring. As they always do when they are in a new area. At the end of their personal tour, they were tired but still awake. They asked for all of the names and found out it was the green highlights was Polaris the Flannel guy was Eclipse and the one who makes portals was Clarice. Polaris showed where their rooms are and it was just a simple two sleeping bags with pillows. The first few nights they couldn’t sleep because they aren’t used to the hard floor. So when Marco asks them if they want to train they usually sleep through the lesson. Everywhere they go in the bank the get these murderous stares and vibes. They try there best to ignore it. The same day the went to train with Polaris and a few other kids outside. One had pointed ears blues hair and webbed feet. The other two guys one head was on fire and another seemed normal. Polaris made us choose someone to duel. Raijin chose the guy with fire hair. Just cause he thinks it’s cool. He raises his hand to shake. And tried a warm smile. “Good morning” “Get that Sh*t out of my F***ing face” The Fire head tried to smack Raijin's hand back but he uncontrollably jerked his hand away before it hit him. Than Polaris said “Okay 3...2...1...Start” Fire head covers his body in flames. Especially around the fists. He came really close and started to attack with a barrage of fist. Raijin tried to activate his power but he couldn’t. So he crossed his arm to block. Than a man appeared. He didn’t think to much of until he stands really close to the guy. He observed him than looked back at me. Than he said. “It seems like he is truly bring on the heat” “Who are you” Raijin said still blocking. The guy snapped his finger and everything seemed like it stopped. Then he said... “Your Savior” Raijin felt his power came rushing. To him everything seemed slow. But to everyone else he was moving in incredible speed. He jumped up doing a backflip avoiding the flames. Then he brought drives his foot down. Trying to slam it down on his head. Before it hit him. A greenish-black glow grabbed Flame Head out of the way just before he slammed his foot to his his head. He instinctively put his feet so he wouldn’t shatter his leg. After that Raijin haven’t seen that man at all. He’s learn to active his power on low level and trains to levitate. Which hasn’t been all that successful. Durning his training he was ganged up by a bunch of people. The only one he recognized was fire head. Who now looks more like a Magmar the Pokémon. His face was pure red and he had his hand in a knuckle cracking. “We’re about to mess you up.” He said with a grin that confirms it. “Oh and you had to bring all these people to do so. Or just to watch your defeat.” I said proud of the comeback. Raijin senses hate, bloodlust, anger. But also sadness. Which is a weird sense. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have his gear and they came prepared. Just before they started Marco and Shatter came up both with there hands raised. “Take a step back” he said calmly. They all took a step back. Some even walked away. “Thanks man” Raijin said Appearance Personality Power/Ability Psychokinesis: Raijin was mention that during his training session with Eclipse that his ability lets him use over 100% of his brain. He could Manipulate, shape, move, and influence matter with his mind. With a clear mind, he could limit this to a cellular level and he could pick up multiple buildings with just his mind. He can create shields and weapons by pushing the air or anything near him. Like the earth. With the earth, he can highly compact it and create a highly durable sword from it. He can also control things with no mass. Including light, fire, lightning, etc. Telepathy: Raijin when using his ability could sense people thought and behavior with just his mind. He couldn’t read mind completely, but he could sense their bloodshed and other emotions even if they are trained to hide from it. He’s trained to use that to determine there next move in a fight. He could sense their aura as well. Raijin trying to explain it saying as there is an aura that covers the person. The color is different between people. Humans have a colorless clear aura. Mutants have a colorful aura that is different depending on their power, emotions, and though. Mind Immunity: Raijin is immune to anything that messes with his mind. Meaning his memories can’t be erased or added, he can’t be under the influence of drugs and alcohol. But he still has the side effects, and he can’t be mind control. Perfect Control: Raijin can management his movements and muscles, creating him unable to be clumsy or bungling. He can jump roof to roof without stopping, run downward on a steep hill full speed without tripping, keep a good balance, or juggle effortlessly. He will even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with sinew strain not being a drag. He will only collapse once physically uprooted or pushed, although most times he will land on his feet. Raijin will get on his feet right even the foremost unstable of surfaces, like a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or in an earthquake. He is able to regain balance or recuperate to his feet quickly and perform feats like shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at on the face of it basically impossible angles and positions. Sense Increase: Not just the five senses touch, taste, hear, smell, and see. But, Raijin can increase the capacity and power of his senses. For example Magnetoception. This is the sense to detect magnetic fields, which is principally useful in providing a sense of direction when detecting the Earth’s magnetic field. Unlike most birds, humans do not have strong magnetoreception. But Raijin can increase this ability to tell which direction they're going better than a compass. But if there is a strong enough magnet that has a magnetic force of 100 Tesla (The measurement of the magnet) then it can mess his Magnetoception up. He also has an increased Dexterity. Meaning he has the capacity to decide edges, separation, speed, and direction of articles with outrageous exactness. Perfect Recall: Raijin has perfect recall with his brain. He can Hypermind. Meaning he can bring up an unlimited amount of information, an infinite amount of number and simultaneous calculations without any problems. Meaning he can make countless predictions and accurately predict their outcomes. He can also multitask. He has Superhuman charisma, instincts, sensory absorption, and instant analysis on a small level. Sin:Raijin's mind can't fully handle this power. So he has what some would call an "Imaginary friend." An invisible person to everybody else except him. A person who all ways there. In his mind, he is what he calls the bad side of him. Sin goats him to for example steal, kill. Because of this Raijin calls him Sin. Sin helps him use his power and keeps him from going insane. Sin is always in dire times trying to make a deal with him. "I'll give you powers if you give me your body." Raijin always denies and Sin gives him power anyways. Besides this Raijin mentions he's part of him. And he couldn't lose him. Sin is described as a very handsome young man, with disheveled, jet black hair, Raijin describes him as having a "Mediterranean" complexion. He has one red eye and another brown eye. He always has a trouble-maker smile. The first time they met was when they are fighting a mutant with flame-like abilities. Weakness: His power is using more than 100% of his brain. Meaning after a long period of time his brain can be stressed and ongoing headaches. He may hallucinate, trip over nothing. After this, he needs to sleep. Raijin stated that a well good night's sleep can let him go for days before he needs to sleep again. He also have an internal body degree of 110 Fahrenheit constantly. Because his mind is constantly working. Not only on his powers but it also works for basic survival needs. Like breathing, beating of heart, process of food, etc. So his body heats up. Not causing him any sickness at the least. Weapons *'Steel Boots': Raijin wears Steel boots so is feet can handle the what he does. He uses his feet as a weapon often getting higher than the target and slamming his foot down with tremendous force which can break a semi in half. He also uses the steel boots so the he can land on his feet easier without the force harming him. As he runs extremely fast. Inside of the boot is filled with compact absorption materials. The steel boots also have retractable spikes similar and design to copy those of a Big Cat. So he can get his grip while running. Running twice as fast. The boots aren’t heavy at all and look like normal sneakers. *'Weighted Gloves': Raijin has Fingerless Gloves that are weighted to 200 pounds each. Raijin can handle this weight because he can increase his muscle potential and use this to fight. This can cause devastating damage. Often killing those who don’t have any defensive gear or powers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-338 Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished